Everything is gone now
by madicur
Summary: This is a walking dead story. I have 2 new characters added in named Leah and Mason. Leah and mason are 9 when they are found by the governor's right hand man, Merle. The story continues when they are 13 and 14. They realize that the governor may be up to something not so good and they head for the prison where Mason finds his uncle rick, What will happen from here?
1. Chapter 1

Everything is gone now

A walking dead story

**Hey guys, **

**This is my first story I have posted. Well I haven't posted it yet but I plan on it and hope everything works out all right, So if you are reading this right now I got it posted lol. This story is going to stick to most of the main points. A few things are going to be twisted about certain characters. I have two new characters named Leah and Mason. They were 9 and 10 when the apocalypse happened but now they are 13 and 14. Enjoy, **

**M**

Setting for now: Woodbury

"Before this world there was so much to offer. Now everything is gone, now we live amongst the dead! The walkers roam among us. But we can and will live! We must band together and fight for our lives! Fight the dead and fear the living! Here is to the 3rd year anniversary of living happily in Woodbury!" Boomed the governor's voice. 'I still don't know his real name, everyone just calls him governor, and I have lived here for a while now.' Thought 13 year old Leah. They were celebrating the 3rd year at Woodbury in town square. Sitting at one of the many fold up tables were Leah, Mason and Merle. Mason and Leah have been best friends since forever. They grew up together. When it happened they were together. Merle found them wandering along the side of the highway like they had been for months. During those months they killed walkers, hunted and did there best to survive. It was hard though, barely any food and what they did have Mason made Leah eat claiming he wasn't hungry. They taught themselves to fight. When Merle found them he took them to Woodbury. The governor deemed the 9 year olds useless he sent 2 men towards each child. They quickly used there defenses and started fighting. Mason wrestling them. Even for a weak, starved, tired 9 year olds they still had will power and both were very stubborn they used their smallness to their advantage. The girl punched one of the men in the gut, when he doubled over I knee him in the forehead a few times knocking him out. After he falls to the ground I turn around eyeing the other guy carefully. In the corner of my eye I see The governor standing there with Merle beside him, Merle couldn't do anything but watch, if he tried to help The governor would probably kill him. The other guy heads toward me, I punch him then slip my leg behind his knees and kick hard knocking him to the ground, I get him on the ground then pin him down my knife to the back of his head saying 'if you move you die'. Mason already knocked the men out comes over and I pull my knife away while he kicks the man's head knocking him out as well. Mason helps me up as I brush off my clothes and straighten my shirt I look up to the governor.

"Are we still useless 9 year olds?" I ask

"Well, I guess not. You children just earned a spot in the finest place to be in the end of the world, welcome to Woodbury. You mind sharing an apartment?"

"No, that's fine, thank you." We reply.

Merle shows us around then takes us to the apartment and leaves so we can settle in. I shower first, while Mason eats. I changed, I ate then I fell asleep on the bed.

The memory leaves me feeling sleepy. Me and Mason finish eating then we head back to the same apartment we have lived in for so long. The governor tries to keep the other children around here sheltered tries to keep the horrible world around us hidden to them. But not to us we know all about it. We are some of his best fighters we go on runs all the time.

**Thanks for reading guys, that's the first chapter. I was just trying to get a small back story in and give you some information about the characters so it wasn't a very fun chapter but hopefully you liked it!**

**M**


	2. The governor is lying?

**Everything is gone now**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys,**

**I am going to upload chapter 2 now, but if you want me to continue I need you to tell me! Review please, or message me or something! Just let me know! This chapter is probably going to be longer than my other chapter because well, I noticed how short my other one was. I am also doing a TWD~ The day it happened, it is a short series on what my idea of the day the outbreak started was like for some individual characters so, yeah. Read along and enjoy! Please review if you want me to continue!**

**M**

The morning after the celebration, the governor calls an emergency meeting.

"We have a group threatening us. They hurt our people, killed 2 of our best men with shots to the heart, not even shooting them in the head; we had to make sure they didn't turn. That is how ruthless they are! We will not let them survive us! They are in a prison to the south be ready to go we are heading out tomorrow!" The governor says ending the meeting quickly. We head back to the apartment. When we walk in we go sit on the couch and start eating our lunch rations. After a few small bites Mason says he is done and pushes the remainder of his food towards me.

"Mason, you barely ate! I am fine we have enough food now! You don't have to worry about me eating enough anymore." Mason is always worried about me getting enough to eat.

"Leah, no matter how much we have to eat, I will always worry about you!" He heads toward the restroom with a troubled look on his face. He was never good with expressing his feelings, I giggle to myself. I take time to think about the oncoming attack. Something didn't feel right, not at all. They said that the other group shot two of our men in the heart. The only people who died lately were Carter and Al. But before the funeral, no it couldn't be. The governors lying.

FLASHBACK

The governor and Milton were working on prepping Carter and Al's bodies. I walk in to ask a question about who is going on the pharmacy run the next day. I saw that they were prepping but I went in to ask anyway. The governor or Milton hadn't hear me come in.

"Hey gov?" I say

"Oh, Leah what are you doing in here? Get out!" The governor says. I give him a confused glance.

"I just wanted to ask who was going on the pharmacy run tomorrow." As I was speaking I glanced towards the bodies. 2 walker bites to their necks and a knife in the head. No gun shot wounds anywhere at all. And trust me I know they were completely naked from the waist up. Thank goodness that was a sight I did not want to see! The governor saw my eyes move and moved to block the sight.

"Just you, Mason, Merle and Carlos." He replied, I nodded my head and left.

FLASH BACK ENDS

That's what was off! Carter or Al did not have bullet wounds anywhere! The governor lied about them getting shot! They were bit! I just thought that he didn't want me to see the gruesome sight at first but that didn't add up I have seen many dead bodies. Mason comes out of the bathroom.

"Something doesn't add up about the other group." I explain it to him.

"I felt a little weird about it too, but the governor must be lying for a reason. He is a good man; he wouldn't just kill a group for no reason at all."

"Maybe we should just ask the governor?"

"I don't know, like I said he must have a reason for lying."

"Yeah, but if he is a good man wouldn't he explain it to us."

"Ok, then lets go." Mason said giving up; he knew he wasn't going to win. I was very stubborn.

We head towards the scientist lab where the perform experiments. Milton is usually here and sometimes the governor. We hear some noise around back, many noises. We think it must be the governor and Milton because no one from town ever comes around here; it is on the farthest part of town. We walk around back. All we see when we around the corner are walkers. Held up in cages, over 100! Why are they here?

We give each other a questioning glance. We hear a door open. Mason covers my mouth pulling me back into the shadows behind a dumpster. Milton comes out with a bunch of buckets on a cart. He carries a bucket to each cage and dumps in bloody carcasses, for the walkers to feed off. Once he leaves we come out of the shade.

"Why are there walkers in Woodbury?" I ask upset

"I have no idea! Why is Milton feeding them?" Mason answers equally upset

"I don't know! We need to get some answers, NOW!" I say

Mason agrees and we head towards the governors apartment. The door is locked; we decide that if he isn't going to tell us, we are going to find some answers. I use a bobby pin to open the door. He is no where insight. We head towards his office; there is a bunch of plans on there with a list of people.


	3. Chapter 3- The prison

**Everything is gone now**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys,**

**Still no reviews, I don't know if you like the story or not, if you want me to continue, please review and tell me. I decided I would post more chapters. This is going to be a pretty long chapter probably and hopefully a good one. Also, the spelling of the names may be different then in the comics but this is how I write some of their names so, yeah. Review and tell me if you like it or not. Sorry for not posting more often, I have been busy and I have also been working on writing TWD~ The day it happened. Go check it out after you read this, it is a group of one shots, so far I have wrote one for Lori, Carl, Shane, Daryl and Merle. The one for Carol will probably be up after I post this. Thanks for reading!**

**M**

**I own nothing from TWD**

There is a list written on the white board, it says Prison Group above it. On the list it says

Lori- pregnant

Rick

Carl- child

Daryl Dixon

Carol

T-dog

Axel

Maggie

Glen

Herschel- one legged old man

Beth

Michonne

Next to the list it says "Plans"

Bring walkers and set loose in prison yard

shoot as many people possible

kidnap michonne

"They are going to set loose walkers on a pregnant woman and a child! Then shoot everyone!" I exclaim

"Yeah, also, which makes it even worse, Rick, Lori, Carl any of those names sound familiar to you?" Mason says sadly

"Oh my gosh! Mason, it's your uncle and aunt and your cousin who always had a crush on me." We laugh at the memory of the 8 year old boy, who must now be 10 or 11. Then we go back to grim, not knowing what to do.

"We have got to stop this!" Mason says

We make a plan, which is pretty full proof. Then we hear movement coming from the front room. Someone was walking in, or about to. They left the office and rushed down the stairs where there would be a back door. They go into the wrong room; they heard growls and grunts coming from the closet. We get out knives ready, and throw open the door. A girl walker who looks to be about age 8 or 9 is chained up to the wall. She has a bag over her head. Written on the bad in pink paint says 'Daddy's girl'.

"Oh my gosh! The governor's daughter!" I say disgustedly

They close the door and see the wall on the right side of the room, where they didn't look before. There are heads, severed heads, on the wall! Most of them walker heads still chomping towards the glass window.

"That man is really crazy!" I say to Mason

"Yeah, he hides it well though." Mason replies

They head out the back door. They find Merle and tell him everything, including how his brother is there.

"I coulda swore that idiot would be about dead by now! Glad to see he is still with officer friendly though." Merle says. We give him a confused glance.

"Officer Rick, yeah, sorry he told me his name was officer friendly before he handcuffed me to the roof and left me to saw my own hand off, yeah its just kind of stuck."

"Wow, why did he do that?"

"Well, you guys know Merle well enough dontcha? I wasn't being too good." We take his explanation not asking anymore about it."

"Well anyway, your brother apparently isn't dead, but he will be if you don't help us." I exclaims

She tells him their plan, he quickly agrees. The governor calls another meeting, later on in the day.

"Ok, Tim, Matt and Joe have worked for the run tomorrow all day while you people have sat around! Hernandez and Merle I want you two on watch of all 6 vehicles, for the rest of the day and tonight. I don't care what happens you watch the cars at all times, if something happens to our weapons, it's on you two! Leah and Mason you guys stock food up in each cooler and put 1 cooler in each truck. Then you may rest. Martinez get on watch don't let no one in, I have Jake, Sasha, and Tyreese on the other walls. Go do your jobs people!" He dismisses the group. Leah and Mason fill up all the coolers. Then instead of putting a full one in the governor's car they put an empty one and put his rations in their cooler. That greedy man gets larger rations than anyone else and he hardly does any work except boss us around and blames people for what they didn't do! That night they give Merle sleeping pills to put in Hernandez's drink when he wasn't looking. Within an hour he was out cold, they made sure no one was watching then took all the bullets from the extra weapons leaving only the main ones with bullets, so they wouldn't notice and in case they got attacked by a herd when Leah and Mason are still with them.

THE NEXT MORNING

They got up bright and early to start traveling, by the evening they had camp set up. They slept a little, 2 hours before dawn mason awoke Leah. They have over 1,000 bullets in a huge trash bag. I put a ton of guns and some small bombs, and grenades and smoke bomb things that I didn't know the name of in the truck bed. There are about 25 guns. Rifles, pistols, a few snipers and a bunch more, that I also didn't know the name of, a gun was just a gun to me. They put the bullet bag in the back and hop in, they start the truck up not worrying about the sound, and they had a muffler. They drive on the way to the prison.

"It will take them a while possibly a few days if not a week to get to the prison." Merle says

"Why so long?" Mason asks

"I popped all the tires, including Milton's," Merle replies

"Umm….. Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Milton didn't go with us."

"Yeah him and Martin were following us less than a mile behind with some of the walkers. I popped Martins tires too."

"They can still set the walkers loose on the prison though."

"No, shot all of 'em used the governors main gun too, which he had left carelessly by his side." Obviously he had a gun silencer.

"Wow, good job, when did you get up? That must have taken a while,"

"Oh, it did, but Merle neva' went ta sleep."

"Oh." Leah says

They arrive at the prison gate after a days trip to see a guy in a sheriffs hat holding a sniper aiming at them from the watch tower. Mason rolls down the window and sticks his head out.

"Uncle Rick open up!" Mason yells waving his hand. Rick motions toward a Korean guy and he starts toward them with a gun in his hand.

**Well, I left you guys with a small cliffhanger, did Rick hear Mason? Or did he think he was one of the governors work men? Is Glenn going to shoot? Read the next chapter when it's up! I think this chapter turned out pretty good, what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews please! Thank ya**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything is gone now**

**Chapter 4**

**New Group**

**Hey guys,**

**In this chapter Leah and Mason meet new people, Merle meets the same old people; will they get along in future chapters? Heck, even I don't know yet, lol. So do they get along with the people? Also, on the list of people on last chapter I forgot Shane, he is in this. I made a little twist, Shane didn't die at the farm, he is still alive. I will probably go edit the chapter and add Shane in but just in case. Shane is alive! This chapter may be a little bit boring, but it will get better, I have to introduce them to the prison group so, here goes, enjoy and please review!**

**M**

**I do not own any material from TWD**

Everything is gone now

The Korean guy puts the gun in his hostler offering up a big smile at us. We drive in and I hop out. Mason comes over standing beside me, feeling a little overprotective. Merle does the same thing, standing on my other side. Rick walks up to us,

"Mason! I thought I lost you!" He gives Mason a man hug.

"Gracie?" Ricks asks, referring to his sister, mason's mom.

"No, she didn't….. Uh… make it." Says Mason feeling a bit uncomfortable having to tell his uncle the news

"Oh, mason I am sorry!" He says giving Mason another hug, him and his sister weren't to close.

"Is Aunt Lori pregnant?"

"Yes." Rick replies getting an uncomfortable look on his face then walks over to me.

"Leah, glad you made it! Maybe you can control Mason." Rick says laughing

"Doubt it, Rick." I say smiling

Rick laughs then steps toward Merle pulling him over to the side of the building out of ear shot.

"So? Umm…. You made it?"

"Yeah, even though I had to saw my own hand off, I made it, I am tough officer friendly." Merle replies

"Oh, listen, I am sorry about that, we came back for you, but you weren't there, we did our best looking for you and I regret you had to do that, but that is behind us now, got it? Anyway, you need to remember lay one finger on Leah and I will kill you, ok?"

"Got it, relax ok? She is like, well not a daughter, maybe a niece? Or something, just trust me I wouldn't think about her that way. If merle wanted her he would have already got her, trust me." Then Merle saunters away.

Rick walks back towards us, Merle trailing behind.

"Why don't we go introduce you guys to the group? Mason, I am sure Lori and Carl will be happy to see you." Rick says smiling

"Sure," We walk into the big prison, no walkers in sight.

"Everyone come to the dining room area!" Yells Rick at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, would ya? Your gonna attract all the walkers in the building!" I say angrily

"Leah, we have gates, it's all secure in the mess hall, kitchen, and bathrooms and cell block C and D. We also have running luke warm water, I don't know how long that will last but for now we do."

"Oh, sorry Rick." I say

He nods an ok as a large group of people walk in. A blonde woman being one of them. I rush towards her.

"Andrea!" I say as I give her a hug.

"Leah, I am so happy you made it out of there!" Andrea says amazed

"How do you two know each other?" Asks Rick

"We were friends in Woodbury" I state. She was one of my closest friends

"Yes, I found out about how evil Phillip actually is, so I left, I didn't want to risk taking you two because you were so young. The Governor will probably be very angry you left, he had a close bond with you, the closest remembrance he had of his daughter." Andrea says back

"Phillip?" I ask

"Oh, sorry the Governor." Andrea says

"Well, after we introduce everyone then we can sit down and Leah can tell us about everything that happened." Rick says

Me and Mason head to the front of the room as people line up to meet us.

A black man named T-dog says hi then sits down with Andrea who had already sat. Lori and Carl give us both large hugs then speak to Mason for a few minutes. A redneck looking guy with a small woman with short hair walk up together.

"Uh… Hi I am Daryl." He says awkwardly, he seems kind of shy.

"Merle's brother. He helped me survive, took me back to Woodbury. Without him I would have died." I say not feeling very shy

"Oh, ya sure that is my brother you're talkin' about? Doesn't sound very much like him." He replies, smiling a little bit while chuckling. Seeming to have come out of his shell a little bit more.

"Well, if it is the guy with the stump that has a blade taped to the covering, yeah it's him." I laugh. He laughs then walks away. The small woman stays

"Hi, I am Carol. Sorry about him he is not very good with talking to people."

"That is ok. I am shy sometimes too. More socially awkward than anything though." I laugh. She giggles,

"Well, I will see you later." She walks off toward the table Daryl, Merle and T-dog and Andrea are sitting at and takes the seat beside Daryl. A guy that I have seen at Ricks house a couple of times before the walkers invaded walks up.

"Hey, I am Shane." The handsome but odd acting guy says

"Uh, I am Leah"

"Nice to meet ya." He abruptly walks away to the corner of the room and stares at Lori, what a creep! Then a black woman walks up.

"I'm Michonne." She gives me a small smile.

"I'm Leah, this is Mason and Merle is sitting with Daryl."

"Oh, yes I know Merle." She nods then walks off to sit by the empty seat next to Andrea and T-dog. A man in an orange prison jumpsuit stands in front of me when I turn my head back; I jump a little, surprised.

"I am Axel; they found me in the cafeteria here. I had no idea what even happened to the world." He rambles on, as he walks away, to sit at a table by himself and take turns staring from Carol to me. Yet, another creep! A medium height girl with brown hair and freckles with a Korean guy walks up to me.

"Hi I am Maggie and this is Glenn." She smiles and intertwines her fingers with his. Glenn smiles, blushing slightly. They go sit down at an empty table. An old man hobbles up with only one leg a blonde girl who looks only my age helps him walk.

"Hello there, I am Herschel, The group's doctor. I forgot my crutches in my cell. In case you were wondering my leg got bit by a walker so we had to amputate. This is my daughter Beth, and Maggie is my other daughter."

"Nice to meet you, it will be nice to have someone my own age here." Beth says

"Nice to meet you too," I smile then Beth runs into the cell block returning with his crutches. After I met everyone, Mason and I sit down at the table with Beth and Herschel, Glenn and Maggie. We talk for a while; we eat our dinner of canned soup heated over a fire pit. Afterwards we all go out in the prison yard and start a small fire. Beth sings us a song. 'She has a beautiful voice' I thought we all sit in silence.

"Well, Leah, Mason why don't you tell us what happened." Rick breaks the silence

"Ok, I will tell," I say

"Ok, go ahead" Mason prompts me

"Well, when it happened Mason and I were at school. The school was right next to the Hospital. They let all the walkers out, being too stupid to shoot them in the head. Our school got overrun. We took the elevator to the basement and snuck out through the basement door. When we got to Mason's house we found his mom eating his dad, we took care of them then Mason packed 1 bag of clothes while I packed some food then we headed to my house in Mason's dad's truck. My mom was gone, and my dad sitting on the couch with a bite mark. He was still awake though. He told me where the guns were at and told me where the crossbow they were going to give me for my birthday was. I got the guns and the crossbow, there were 3 guns. I gave one to Mason and kept one for myself along with my crossbow. I gave the last one to my dad. Who told me to hurry and go. Mason packed more food while I got some clothes, medicine and my favorite scrapbook. I then got 2 knives hooking 1 on my belt. The other one went to Mason then we left. We headed for the highway, it was traffic jammed, we saw a few walkers emerging from the forest on the left so we took the right woods. Killing any of the dead, we walked for a while, maybe a month. We camped at nighttime. We were getting weak, had barely any food. What we had left Mason made me eat. That's when Merle found us. Being so young he took us to Woodbury. The governor deemed us useless, we proved him wrong. Earned us a spot in Woodbury as 2 of there best fighters. So a while ago he called a meeting about how a group in a prison had killed two of our best men, shot them in the heart. But I saw there bodies no bullet wounds, only bite marks. I went to ask the governor about it and found out he was keeping his daughter, his walker daughter, chained up in the basement closet. He also had a ton of walkers, over a hundred, ready to release in your yard. On our way here we stole all their bullets, popped their tires and stole guns along with a truck. Then we came here, they will come soon, we need a plan." I tell them everything.

"Oh my gosh!" Lori starts crying. Lori, Carl and Carol head to bed, upset.

"What should we do, ya heard the girl, we need a plan!" Daryl's voice rings out

"I don't know Redneck what do you think? Leave obviously." Andrea says with a snotty attitude

"No, we fight back, Dumb*ss blonde! We can't leave all of this behind! We finally have a good place!" Daryl yells

"Stupid idiot! The governor won't give up until we are dead!" Andrea screams at him.

"Oh really? We kill him, its called we protect ourselves! Like you failed to protect your sister!" Daryl says angrily, spitting mad. Andrea screams and slaps Daryl. His face goes beet red and he heads for Andrea, his hands forming fists.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything is gone now**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys**

**Another chapter, have fun reading! Review and follow please! Let me know if you like it or not! Enjoy,**

**M**

Merle rushes in.

"Wow, little brother you went too far with that!" Daryl punches Merle they start fighting. Rick pulls Daryl off of Merle. Daryl punches Rick and Mason pushes Daryl away. Daryl throws a punch hitting Mason. Now I am getting mad,

"Don't touch him!" I yell. I kick his knees from behind and sit on top of him pinching a nerve in his neck to keep him down. Also I am a girl so he knows not to kick me off or all the men will get very mad at him. 'Haha too bad for him' I thought.

"Whoa, you're a pretty good fighter little girl, sorry 'bout that." Daryl says blushing I guess because a girl took him down. The only reason I can fight men very well is because I know all the nerve spots.

"You should be! Better not touch Mason, Rick or Merle when I am around." I say

"Why can't I fight my own brother?"

"He is the reason I am alive! If he wouldn't have found us then we would be dead probably walking around trying to eat any living thing."

"Sorry, sorry." Daryl holds up his hand defensively

By now it was dark outside; Rick assigns Daryl and Glenn first watch. Then Himself and T-dog second watch. Daryl and Glenn head toward the watch tower in an awkward silence. Merle, Mason and Leah get a watch free night to catch up on sleep. Mason and Leah head to their cell block where they have separate cells right next to each other. I head in, closing the cell door behind me and pulling the light pink curtain over the bars. I found the curtain in the storage room earlier. I change into a pair of gray sweats and a pink tank top that Beth let me borrow. I brush my long hair out with a brush I kept from Woodbury. I pull back the thin prison sheets and climb into the bottom bunk. I wake up screaming from my usual nightmares. Walkers eating me, mason and our families, I scream again, forgetting where I am. I hear the shuffling of walker's feet, then all of the sudden they morph into clear human foot steps. Mason opens the cell door and steps in quietly, seeing me huddled into the corner scared. He rushes toward me

"It is ok Leah, I am here, and nothing is going to hurt you." He pats my back,

"You know I won't let anything ever hurt you right?" He looks into my crazed, frightened eyes, I nod staring back into those clear blue eyes of his.

He picks me up and walks me out of the cell; Rick is standing out side with a concerned look on his face. Seeing me huddled in his arms crying he asks

"Is everything ok? Is she hurt?"

"No, she is fine. I forgot to tell you, she has nightmares, every night practically. They get worse when she is alone or in a new place. In this situation it was both." Mason whispers back

He nods mumbling an ok heading toward his cell.

He carries me to his cell, tucking me into the bottom bunk. He must have been sleeping here because the spot is toasty warm. It is amazingly comfortable, I am drifting off already. But the thing he says next makes my eyes shoot wide open,

"Love ya Leah," He mumbles climbing to the top bunk. I fall asleep to tired to think about it. I wake up the next morning the sun streaming through the barred prison windows. I stand up seeing that Mason isn't there I walk back to my cell and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pull my long hair back into a pony tail then head out to the cafeteria area. Carol has set out a plate of oatmeal for me; I sit down eating it quickly. I notice we are the only ones in here,

"Where is everyone else?" I ask confused,

"Out in the prison yard…." She says avoiding my eyes

"Oh…." We sit in a comfortable silence. I quickly scarf down my food.

"What are they doing in the yard?" I ask

"Their was a break in the fence. I think the lock on the gate was broken. There are a lot of walkers out there; everyone went out, leaving me you and my dad inside." She starts crying, I nod giving her a quick hug and run for my cell. I shove my feet into my boots, I grab my pistol loading it quickly, and shoving extra ammo into my back pocket and grabbing a knife. I head out to the prison door; I peek out of it scanning the area. There are a lot of walkers, but there is a clear path to the watch tower. I see Daryl and Rick up in the watch tower, I sneak over and run up the stairs stabbing 2 walkers on my way and opening the tower door.

"You got any more weapons in here? All I have is a kitchen knife and a pistol," I say quickly

"Ya, not many though the rest are inside. No time to get 'em." Daryl says

I get to choose from a crossbow rifle or another pistol. I grab the crossbow. Daryl has a matching one on his back.

"Whoa, little girl maybe ya should choose something you know how to shoot?"

"You assume I don't know how to shoot this?" He nods

"Maybe you should stop assuming things." He nods once again with a surprised look on his face.

"I taught myself, me and Mason learned together, in the woods behind my farm house." I say as I load my pistol, put the knife in my belt and put the extra arrows in the bag across my back.

"Wow, your tough, shoot a cross bow and you can take down a grown man. If you were older you would be my dream girl." He teases me with a smirk on his face. He seems to not be as shy around me and Carol. I am a people person, lots of people like me; I just don't like most people. I giggle at the thought then I am drug back into reality by the sound of walker moans. We head into the prison yard. I scan the yard, I see Lori in the corner, surrounded by walkers. Carol is having trouble keeping up with how many walkers are coming toward her, she has a knife in her hands, then puts it up grabbing her gun and starts shooting, but as fast as she kills them more come towards her drawn by noise. I am torn between saving the screaming pregnant woman that is surrounded by walkers trying to shoot them, or saving the sweet woman who obviously loves Daryl. Wait Daryl! Where is he? I see him running toward Carol, Thank god! I don't have to pick between the two. During all these thoughts I have been killing walkers like crazy, where are all these coming from? I Run to Lori quickly killing the surrounding walkers, She thanks me as Shane runs toward us. I defend them as they talk, keeping all the walkers away.

"Are you bit? Are you scratched? Are you ok?" Shane says hurriedly

"I'm fine Shane, I'm fine." Shane walks her into the prison as I cover them. Something is weird with those two. I see Carol shooting down any walkers that come near her, little Beth is standing next to her. She must have come out after me. I look around for anyone that needs help. Maggie and Glenn are shooting from the main gate, trying to shoot walkers that are inside the prison yard and keep walkers from getting in at the same time. They get the gate closed at that second and have the new lock on and locked. They start shooting any walkers they see. Carl is by the prison door shooting away. Shane emerges yelling for help.

"Help! Lori! Help! Carol get in there!" Shane yells. Carol and Beth rush inside worried. I run to Rick shooting walkers, Shane is there talking to him.

"Lori…..is…..Lori…" Shane says trying to get words out in between breaths.

"What?"

"Lori….In…Labor hurry.." Shane finally gets out.

Rick runs in, Carol, Beth and Herschel already inside. As Rick runs in me and Shane shoot any walkers close to the doors. About 3 hours later we have them all cleaned out. We all walk in to the sound of crying. We all walk towards Rick and Lori's cell. Lori lets Carl, me and Mason in first. She is holding two little babies one in a pink outfit and the other in a purple outfit. TWINS! I am so excited! I am also happy for Lori and Rick; I knew they always wanted a girl. Now they have two! They will have so much fun on the swing in Lori and Rick's backyard I know me and Mason loved that swing. Oh wait, I am drug back to reality harshly, I see the cold prison cell, Lori lying on the thin prison sheets as pale as a ghost. Those children will never have a good life, not here. We will give them as much love as possible though. I am still excited to have some babies around here, even though the crying will wear on me a bit. Wait, walkers are drawn to sound, one baby is like a walker call! Oh great, walker call x2. That also means twice the amount of supplies. Wonderful. Twins…


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything is gone now**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, **

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. It takes time to write these, I already have most chapters written on paper so it takes even longer because I have to read and type. It also sucks because if I type for to long I start to feel like I will throw up so I can only write at certain times, lol. But anyway, here is chapter 6!**

**M**

**Chapter 6**

"There so cute! What are there names?" I ask excitedly, trying my best to hide the fact that they are probably an extreme danger to the group. Mason and Carl still stand in shock at the door way.

"The one in pink is Carly, we are always going to try to keep at least one item of pink on her at all times, until everyone can tell them apart, the one in purple is Mackenzie same with her but a purple item."

I smile, I love those names.

"Want to hold one?" Lori asks. I nod picking up Mackenzie first. She had a cute dimple in her cheek with Rick's blue eyes and Lori's dark brown hair. Carly looks the same except her hair seems to be a little darker, it could just be the lighting though. They are adorable, seemingly quiet babies, at the moment at least. They will be a joy to have around if they stay quiet. Their crying will alert walkers, not to mention if we are hiding from the governor and they start crying. It's almost dinner time now. Carol has everything set up so I thank her and sit with Beth, Mason, Merle and Daryl. Rick, Shane, Herschel, Maggie and Glenn sit at another table. One of the larger tables. Carol and Axel sit down together; Michonne and T-dog sit across from them. Daryl turns around to see Carol and Axel sitting together. He gets real red in the face and as Axel gets up to get some water Daryl stomps over upset. Obviously blistering mad, no one messes with a blistering mad Daryl. He takes Axels tray slamming it down at the end of the table. He sits next to Carol and she looks at him confused but doesn't say anything just pats his shoulder and continues eating. She is lucky he didn't snap her hand off. Axel just sits down where his tray is. Everyone just continues to eat in peace.

"What was that about?" Mason asks to no one in general

"Little brother was jealous." Merle answers. The kitchen door opens; I expect to see Lori and the twins come out. Instead it is Andrea; Herschel must have put Lori on bed rest. Andrea walks in with Carl trailing behind. A few moments later Shane walks in. Andrea sits next to Axel with Shane on her other side. Carl takes the empty seat at our table next to Beth. Rick stands up and announces

"Tomorrow we will be cleaning up all the walker bodies me and Glenn will have first watch while T-dog and Axel have second. Everyone else get some sleep." Me and Mason head to our cell. I am still too scared to sleep on my own; the nightmares get me every time. So I moved my stuff into his cell and he let me have top bunk so he could protect me if anything happened. He is always so protective. I go to the bathrooms which have running water, it's pretty cold but hey water is water nowadays. I use the toilet then I head to the back of the large restroom to the locker/shower room. I lay my pajamas, A.K.A a pair of comfy gray shorts and a pink sweatshirt, on the bench with a towel. I get in the mild water and quickly wash my hair and body, taking the time to use the razor from our last run to shave my legs and armpits. I step out wrapping the towel around me. I dry my hair and put it into a messy bun. I change into my pajamas and slip my flip flops on, grabbing my hunting knife. I walk back to our cell, ignoring the sounds of snoring. Daryl is sitting on the perch on his cot twirling his knife around. I walk up the stairs to the perch and sit on his cot.

"What is wrong Daryl?"

"Oh, hey Leah. Well I was just… Never mind. It was stupid to think of."

"What? I am sure it's not stupid. If it is we can laugh it off and I will go to bed." I say giggling.

"Ok, well ya know how we are going on a run, tomorrow to find stuff for the twins at that mall?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was gonna split up and…" his voice drops to a whisper

"Find a ring for carol. I want to make it real, propose, I am sure she will want a small ceremony thing. Herschel could do it." Daryl blushes, this guy gets embarrassed to easily!

"That's wonderful Daryl! You know Carol will love it!" I squeal happily then cover my mouth. I forgot that people were sleeping.

"If it will make her happy and keep Axel away from her I will do it. But I will need a ladies opinion so?"

"Of course I will help! Can Beth go? Also, how long have you and Carol been together?"

"Yes, Beth can go. As long as it is ok with her pa. And, we have been together for a while now, probably about a month after Sophia went missing."

"Did you ever find her?"

"No. We never even found a body. When we found out that Herschel had been keeping walkers in the barn, he thought they could be cured; we were terrified to discover a little girl that looked like her. After we shot her we got closer and turns out it wasn't her. Carol was happy that it wasn't her, but we need some kind of assurance that she is where she needs to be. Either in our arms, or heaven." Daryl looks sadly at the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry. Maybe I will get a picture from Carol and we could make it into a locket for her."

"Yeah, good idea we could do that sometime after the wedding, her birthday is in a month or two."

"Ok, night Daryl"

"Night Leah," I head into the cell and see that Mason is sitting up, listening.

"Mason! You eavesdropper, how much did you hear!"

"Most of it! That is a good idea! Carol will be so happy!"

"I know. Stop trying to change the subject, why were you eavesdropping?"

"Well I got up to see where you were and saw you on that idiot's bed! Of course I was going to make sure nothing happened!"

"Oh my gosh! Mason, one he is proposing to Carol tomorrow nothing was going to happen! Second, he is way older than me! Third, I don't like him that way,"

"Oh, I am sorry! Ok?"

"Ok. Why do you care anyway?"

"Leah, I care about you!"

"I care about you too! But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know Mason!" I say getting flustered. He smirks, laughing then hugs me. We get in our bunks and are fast asleep. Mason wakes me up at dawn.

"It's time to start clearing the yard." I nod getting up. Mason leaves as I put on my clothes. I grab a biscuit from Beth, who asks her father if she can go on the run, after a few minutes of begging he reluctantly nods. I eat the biscuit on the way out and I help everyone dispose of the bodies throwing the lighter ones into the burn pile leaving the fatter walkers for the men. After another 2 hours we finally have the prison yard clean. We haven't had a chance to talk about the attack yet, Rick says he is not sure if it is an accident and the lock just broke or if they are from the governor. They are going to talk about it later. I head inside showering to get all the walker gunk off and change then head out to the kitchen. I put my hair up in a pony tail while waiting in line for food. My hair is really long in a pony tail it comes down to the small of my back, when it is straight down it is a little below my butt. I grab a sandwich from Carol thanking her and eat it quickly. We set off for the run after everyone is done. Me and Mason along with Beth take the equinox. Me and mason argue about who gets to drive, then we settle on him driving there and me driving back. Glenn is in another car with Maggie. Daryl is on his motorcycle of course. When we get to the mall we all go into the pharmacy, we kill 3 walkers while Mason guards the door. The men are getting shampoo while me and Beth are getting shampoo, body wash, razors, baby wash, baby wipes, pacifiers and a bunch of baby diapers. Along with a huge box of baby formula. We leave the pharmacy and find a clothing store. We all head to the women's aisle and we get at least 2 outfits for almost every girl in the prison, even found some for Lori. I got a pair of sweats and a new shirt with some dark wash jeans. The men get clothes while me and Beth head to the baby section I get pink and purple outfits. My favorite outfit I got for Carly is a pair of cute gray sweats with a shirt that is pink with green polka dots and little green booties. The same thing for Mackenzie except purple with green polka dots. Afterwards Glenn and Maggie want to go to the food aisle, so me and Daryl and Beth want to go to the jewelry store, we tell them our plan and Mason argues. He wants to go with us, but him and Daryl don't fully get along yet. I finally talk him out of it and we go to the jewelry store. Once we clear out the store we go in to look around I pick out a simple gold band for Daryl. I find a gold ring with a jewel the color of Cherokee roses in the center surrounded by small diamonds. I find a locket that is so cute. Carol would love it if we could get the picture of Sophia. I shove it into my pocket; I see two adorable bracelets, there gold 1 with a pink jewel hanging off then the other with a purple jewel. I shove them into my pockets thinking of the twins. We leave and go into the food section where we find the others. As soon as we are back Daryl and Carol decide to go on a walk. As soon as they are gone I tell all the other girls what Daryl is planning. Then I head to the nursery.

Which is just the empty cell at the end of the cell block, next to Rick and Lori's cell, Lori sleeps on the cot next to the cribs. Lori is sitting in the old rocking chair we found.

"Hey I got the girls something on the run."

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that, sweetie."

I chain the bracelets on their wrists, Lori cranes her neck toward the cribs to see what I got them.

"Those are so cute Leah! You are so thoughtful!" Lori says happily

"No problem, so you heard about Daryl and Carol, right?"

"Yes, Maggie told me. It is about time those two get together!"

"I was thinking me, carol Beth and Maggie and you if you're up to it, could go on a run to pick out wedding dresses. Also, some wedding decorations and stuff, I will talk to Rick about it."

"Yes that is a really good idea. I will probably stay home and rest up for the wedding, and stay home and take care of the twins."

"Too bad! It won't be the same with out you Lori."

"I can't wait for Daryl and Carol to get there own cell! Then I can use the perch for the nursery. I will move the cribs and the rocker up there then the new stuff they got today."

"What all did they get? We spent most of our time jewelry shopping."

"They got a baby gate which will guard the perch stairs for when they are toddlers, a play pen, and a changing table. And a crap load of diapers, clothes, formula and other stuff. I would have not needed the formula but we are all so malnourished that I can hardly produce any milk."

"That's true. But at least if you run out of formula, you have a small back up." I laugh then we say good bye and I head out. We all wait up until Carol and Daryl get back. We congratulate them, Daryl blushing the whole time, Carol is smiling and you can see the tears of happiness in her eyes. We decide that tomorrow we would go on a run for the wedding, all of us women, no men allowed. Rick reluctantly allowed us but only after Lori had a talk with him. Mason is still upset with me going with out him. Lord, he does not want to leave my side, so protective. I guess I understand though. The wedding will be the day after tomorrow and then they will have the day after that for their honeymoon in the old warden's office. We all head off to bed, happy and for a moment just a moment; most of us are oblivious to the world as it is right now. All we see is our family, happy family, getting ready for a wedding, the two newborns cooing away down the hall. For once our stomachs full of Daryl's deer and some berries Daryl found. We were oblivious in the moment, but of course the moment was broken. As usually, the moment of happiness, oblivion and just plain old normalcy. We are all drug back into the drear, cold world where the dead walk. I fall asleep thinking of my family. The sad dream that sometimes comes after that moment of happiness that always fades into sadness.

~Dream~

I see Mia sitting on her bed in our room. Putting her makeup on, just as I walk in she finishes the last touch of mascara.

"How do I look Le-Le?" She says using my old nickname. I look at her outfit, she has a black shirt on with gold sparkles toward the bottom, she has cut off jean shorts on with peep toe flats with small heels. She has a matching purse; her long black hair that matches mine is straightened. With a braided piece clipped back, she is signature for her braid she always has a braid in her hair. Most of the time at least. Her flawless face looks amazing; the mascara she wears is our momma's. We are just 10 but everyone is wearing makeup now, so momma doesn't object, our dad just says not too much. Those shoes are mommas to. We are very tall and developed for our age.

"You look amazing Mia." I smile, coughing a little.

"I wish you could go Leah."

"I know, too bad I'm sick. You go and have the fun for me though, ok sis?"

"Ok. Seeya later, love ya."

"Love you to." I curl up in my bed turning on a movie to watch, as my twin sister walks out the door. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her or my two other best friends Emily and Maya.

**Very long chapter tonight guys! Left a little surprising cliffy! Leah has a twin?! If you want an idea of what I imagine Leah, Mason and Mia and Emily and Maya look like, go to my instagram page and follow me the page is called walking_dead_7622 there are pictures that I found on the internet that I imagine my characters look like! Well anyway sorry for not updating! **

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything is gone now

Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**Another update! Sorry for the wait, I am going to try to keep updates coming. Lots of excitement should be here for the next few chapters. This chapter is when they go dress shopping with Carol! Enjoy!**

**M**

I wake up, sweating from the dream. If only I could have changed it, maybe if she would have gotten sick it wouldn't have been her. I miss her and Emily and Maya so much. But at least I still have Mason and now Beth. But today is going to be fun! We are going to the mall where there were a lot of shops; there was a dress shop, a jewelry shop, a bride shop, and some other decoration shops and stuff on the same floor so we will be hitting up all of those. It will be fun, especially since we don't have to pay. I get up slowly; I pull my hair into a messy bun, putting on a pair of jeans and a pink sweat shirt. I pull on my tennis shoes and head out into the kitchen area. I see that mason is just heading into the kitchen, I go in and grab my toast and a bottle of water and sit down with mason.

"Have you been crying, Leah?"

"No, oh, well maybe in my sleep, I had another dream."

"A walker nightmare?"

"No, more of a memory of the day Mia, Emily and Maya went missing." I say looking towards the ground while eating my toast and taking a gulp of water.

"Oh I'm sorry." He gets up and gives me a hug then heads toward Carol to give him her plate then heading outside to work on clearing the old basketball court and shed.

I take my plate to carol and decide that since we have a while before we go I will help clear out the court. I change into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Just in case I get dirty, I head out passing Carol,

"Are you still going today Leah?"

"Of course just decided to help clear out the basketball court then I will change back."

She nods and I head outside taking 4 bottles out, one for me, mason, merle and Daryl. I hand the bottles out. Taking the last one to Daryl who was across on the other side of the court. On the outside though, they haven't cleared any walkers out yet, I walked toward him trying to avoid the walker arms.

"Here ya go Daryl." I smile and hand him the bottle,

"Thanks Le-Le. I think that will be your new nickname." Daryl says as he teases me. I glare at him,

"Stop." I say. He doesn't see it though, the pain behind my eyes. He thinks that name is just a joke. I head toward Mason, he looks at me seemingly hearing what Daryl said, he nods at me, I nod back and I get my hatchet ready having my knife stuck in my boot that I had changed into. We swing the gates open the walkers pouring out, I start chopping into their heads like cutting wood, I yank it back out moving to the left as mason takes my spot, we all move forming a half circle around the open gate killing any walkers that come into sight. About 13 or 14 pour out. We soon have them all dead and T-dog, Rick and Carol and Maggie and Glenn start pulling the bodies into a burn pile, while me, mason, merle and Daryl start picking up any loose walker body parts.

"Having fun picking up body parts Le-Le?" Daryl taunts

"Shut up Daryl." I growl angrily, he still doesn't get the hint, does he.

"Now, Little Le-Le, I don't think ya should be sassin' Daryl? Should ya, Le-Le?" Daryl teases more.

"Shut up Daryl!" I roar as I brake. Once I lose my temper, oh there is no stopping me. I roar out an unintelligible yell as I rush Daryl. Mason tries to step in front of me but I push him aside, Merle just watches me. I stand in front of Daryl, my face beet red, my hair all mussed and my hands clenched in fists. He smirks.

"5'4 and probably 110 pounds of pure fury are you Le-Le?" Daryl doesn't give up, he holds his ground.

"Uh, Daryl I wouldn't do that" Mason says and Merle yells out his agreement

"Ya lil' brother you got one angry girl on your hands."

He smirks at me again. My blood boils, my face burns with anger and I reach up cupping my hands toward his ear like I am going to tell him a secret, he falls for it leaning towards me. I stab my finger right into the pressure point on his neck. He screeches, I find his knees with my feet and I kick his knees causing him to fall onto the ground. I sit on his back. I start gabbing even harder into his pressure point he is all tensed up, I lean down to his ear

"Now, I will tell you why I got so mad because you called me that later when I don't want to kill you. Best never call me that again or I will do ten times worse than this, hear?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand." I let him up and walk off. The men staring at me, wondering how I could take down a grown man, especially a Dixon. Me, and the girls are going to come out her afterwards to clean up so it is all scrubbed. We even found a few basketballs with a pump that was tied in a bag to the hoop. When the burn pile is going and all the men are circled around it I go gather Beth, Carol, Maggie, Andrea, And Lori. All the girls except Lori are dressed in old clothing that barely fits or is too dirty to wear around on a normal day, in case they have to get really dirty. Luckily there is not much to do. Just a few piles of walker guts, Lori puts the twins in their car seat rocker things, she finds a lawn chair and brings it out sitting on it with the twins in their seats next to her, it was so cute. The rest of us have big soapy water buckets and old rags and sponges to clean with. We start at one end of the basketball court and worked our way back to the other side. We then split up Maggie and Beth start cleaning one side of the square shaped fence while Andrea cleans the other side. Carol starts cleaning the goal on the other side of the court so I start scrubbing down the pole then climb the fence a little to reach the hoop to kind of dust it off a little. Then I look over to see that Maggie and Beth are already done with their side of the fence so the go to the fence behind the goals. Andrea is still cleaning the fence but Lori is helping from the outside, just standing up wiping the fence down.

"Lori, you need to go sit down. Herschel barely let you out of the cell block let alone go outside!"

"Oh, Leah, its fine, they were being extra careful, I am fine and getting better, I can stand here and wipe a fence, thanks for thinking about me though sweetie." I smile at her then help her and Andrea clean the fence, soon Carol joins in. After a while we have it all done. Then we all head inside to get dressed. I re do my hair, putting it back into a messy bun. Then I change into my jeans and pink sweatshirt. Making sure I put my gold locket with the green gem stone in the middle back on. I rarely take it off, but I didn't want to lose it today. Mia has a matching one with a blue gemstone they are exactly our eye colors, its weird how we are almost identical but we have different eye colors. Blue and green, huh, I don't know why that is. I shake off thinking about her and head toward the prison yard after tying my tennis shoes. I get into my 2009 Lincoln MKS, which I had found on a run a few weeks ago. I love this car, it is my favorite. I am driving, so Carol hops in the passenger seat and Maggie and Beth along with Andrea ride in the back. Once we get to the mall I park in the back. We had found a door that opens into the same area where the shops we wanted to go to were. We all get out and clear the area quickly; we open the door making sure it is unlocked from both sides. We head inside and see that there are barely any walkers, just trash all over. We get are weapons ready and see some carts off to the side; we roll them around a bit checking for squeaking. We find some carts that aren't squeaky then head towards the dress shop. The light isn't an issue because the whole roof is almost glass; it was really cool looking once before the apocalypse. We open the door to the dress shop and a musty rotten smell drifts toward us. 5 walkers lumber toward us, some wearing normal clothes and a few wearing what once looked like a nice pink tank top with a pencil skirt. We take them out moving them to the corner of the room. The rest of the shop is eerily empty.

"Do you want an actual wedding dress or just a normal casual dress?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking that I could get more of a casual wedding dress, still white and a little frilly but not to poofy and dramatic, then find some cute dresses for all of us?"

"Sure, good idea! We can make this a bachelorette party/shopping trip!" I giggle at the thought, and then we start looking for simple wedding dresses, that doesn't have blood or rotten stuff on it. We find a floor length white gown, with sparkles on the bottom. It has tank top straps, and it has small glitter sparkles around the waist then they go down to the bottom.

"This would look amazing on Carol." I say to Beth,

"Yeah it would! It is even her size!" Beth says,

"Hey Carol, come here." She walks over,

"That is beautiful! Let me try it on!" Carol says in awe.

She tries to on quickly then looks in the cracked grimy mirror.

"This is the one!" Carol says, she takes it off changing into her clothes. We put the dress in a special dress bag and lay it in the cart. We look around a little more; I find a cute pink strapless dress and lay it nicely in the cart. We go into the jewelry store we found the other day; it is still cleared out so we look around. I make sure to steer Carol away from the lockets. After a while we all head out in the hall again, we go into the decoration store. We walk in killing the 7 walkers that were in there. We find some flowers in vases that we can line across the walk way. We get some other decorations, throwing them in the cart. We sneak out the front door and decide to go check the other area of the mall to see if there are any other stores. We turn the corner, and what we see scares us to the bone. A herd of walkers, they hear us and turn towards us, in all their gross rotten glory start moaning and stumbling towards us. We turn and quickly head back down the hall breaking into a run, we get to the door that we came into, peering out there are around a dozen out but we will have to take our chances, we rush out and I see a strong looking metal pole propped against the wall and I stick it through the door handles to keep the dead inside. Beth and Maggie start shooting down the other ones, luckily they have silencers. Me and Carol and Andrea start putting the stuff in the back of the car. We have all the walkers killed right there so we hop in and drive towards the prison. Beth had a close call, a walker grabbed her from behind and Maggie shot it down before it could bite her.

"Are you ok, Beth?"

"Yes, I am fine, that was close though." I nod silently agreeing. We continue on our way. Once we get back to the prison, I let Maggie, Beth and Andrea off as soon as we pull into the gate; I park next to the other cars. I turn my body toward Carol,

"Hey, Carol?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"Uh, I was wondering, well I have a wedding present for you, and I kind of need a picture of Sophia… I understand if it is too much for you." I say

"No, honey it isn't too much, that's sweet of you; I know my baby girl would be happy that I am with Daryl. Come back to the cell and I will give you one." I nod happily agreeing. I turn the car off and open the back hatch so Beth, Maggie and Andrea can unload all the stuff. All the men except Daryl have cleared out the warden's office for their honey moon. We head inside the prison yelling out hellos then we go into the cell block. I walk into the cell with Carol ahead of me. Daryl sitting on the bunk sharpening his arrows.

"Those guys have kept me confined to the cell block all freaking day!"

"I know, it will be ok though. The run will be fun; I am sure you could go hunting or go outside if you wanted to."

"I will stay here and talk to Leah for a bit." She nods and rummages through her bags a little bit.

"Do you need a small picture or a big picture?"

"Smallest you have." She nods and hands me the smallest one, I glance at it quickly then put it into my sweatshirt pocket, careful to not let it get crumpled.

"Ok, well I better go help set up the wedding. Or at least tell them where everything goes." She laughs to herself as she walks out. I take a seat on the bunk next to Daryl.

"What do ya want Daryl?" I say still slightly annoyed.

"Why did ya get so upset when I called you-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I roar

"Ok, ok, why do you get so upset when I call you that?" He asks

"Well, the only people who know are Rick, Mason, Lori and Carl. They all know well enough that I hate telling people about it and that if they call me that I will personally kill them."

"Ok, so why?"

"I have... I had, a sister, a twin, her name was Mia. She is probably dead or one of those things now. A month or two before the dead walked, she along with my two best friends, besides Mason, went missing. Someone kidnapped them on their trip to the mall. Never saw them again. Want to see a picture?" He nods saying sure. I open up my special locket and show him the picture.

"That's Emily, and that's Maya and the one that looks identical to me but with blue eyes is Mia."  
I say pointing to the girls. Emily has bright blue eyes, with blonde ringlets. Never leaves anywhere with out her eyeliner and Mascara. Maya has straight blonde hair, light blue eyes and a rare happy look on her face. Most of the time she had a mean scowl on her face, even when she was actually happy. She also didn't leave anywhere without her eyeliner, mascara and a few tubes of her favorite pink lip gloss.

"Wow, she looks just like you. Thanks for telling me Leah. Sorry I called you that."

"Its ok, you didn't know." I give him a half hug before standing up and leaving to find Mason. I find him in the warden's office.

"Hey Mason."

"Hey Leah. Want to help me set up. Everyone else is helping set up the wedding; tell me where you want to move stuff."

"Ok, we need to make it as homey and romantic as possible. We can use this for other couples, too. Maggie and Glenn will like it." I giggle as he wiggles his eyebrows at me

"I'm sure they will." I giggle even more.

"Ok let's set up." We have some little flower print curtains that we had found on a run and I thought they would be perfect for one of the cell windows I had just never put them up. So I put them on the little window that sits in the top corner of the room. I tie them up making sure that they are open enough to give some light.

"Move the warden's desk to the corner." Mason pushes it over there.

"Move the two cots to that corner by the window. Put that desk next to it." He does as I say.

"Move the bookcase over there next to the door." He pushes it over there. I put extra blankets and other things in the closet that was also cleaned out and dusted. I get the candles and put them on top of the book case and lay the lighter next to them. After a few more adjustments we head back up to the cell block.

"Want to help me with the gift for Carol?"

"Sure let's go outside to do it. It is really nice today, not windy either." I nod and we go and get the few supplies we need. The locket, the picture and some scissors. We go out and sit on the basketball court.

"Want to shoot around a little bit before?"

"Sure, just like old times?"

"Yep." We lay the supplies on the bench we found, then go and get a ball out of the bag and add some air with the pump. We start playing 1 on 1; he obviously wins after a 20 minute game, but only by 1 point. We go to the bench and I cut the picture of Sophia into the shape of the locket, I stick it in their, smiling then close the locket.

"Can I see the picture?"

"Sure." I say handing him the locket. He looks at it, his mouth falling open in surprise.

"What? Let me see it." I take it from him looking at it.

"Oh my gosh! It is the governor's daughter! But she had black hair, and brown eyes?"

"He might've died her hair, found contacts? He did say she was adopted, she was always so quiet."

"Oh my goodness, we have to go tell Rick!" We run inside, screaming for Rick.

"What guys? What's wrong is anyone bit? Is Carl ok? Lori? The twins?"

"There fine, everyone is ok. We need to talk to you it is important!" He nods and we go outside, when we are all alone we talk.

"It is about Sophia, we think we know where she is."

"That's impossible; you don't even know what she looks like?"

"I am making a locket for Carol, I got a picture of Sophia, and here is the locket." He takes a look nodding at the picture

"That's her. But what makes you think you found her?"

"The governor he has a daughter-"

"Yes but she died didn't she? She was a walker?"

"That was his real daughter but he has a little girl that is her age, looks exactly like her but has black hair and dark brown eyes. He said that he adopted her when he found her running around by herself. She was always real quiet never spoke. I think it's her."

"You might be right, but we can't just guess that she is there. We need to find out if it is her."

"They usually have the walker fights, on Friday nights? Is it Friday?"

"Yes,"

"He makes sure that she doesn't get to see those, so he has a babysitter watch Chloe- or Sophia, sorry, in his apartment, we could sneak in and make our way into the apartment and take her."

"Ok, that is a good plan, but isn't it a little late for that? We don't have much daylight left."

"That is the point Rick! There is no way we can sneak in during the day light, We scope them out from a few trees next to the wall, then when it gets dark find a way in. We will have her back by the wedding tomorrow. We don't have any more work for today, get a small group together and we can do this."

"Ok, I agree we do have to get this done, she is a part of our family, Carl has missed her and Carol will be so happy. You, Mason, Me and Daryl can go. Merle and Glenn and Maggie can hold down the prison. We only need a small group, just in case something happens." I nod in agreement and go tell Daryl. We are not going to tell anyone where we are going, it is best that no one gets their hopes up just in case it isn't her, or she is gone. Carol is very confused and upset that I can't tell her, but when I give her the locket she is happy and lets it go. We leave and our about 5 minutes away from Woodbury so we park and make our way there in the woods, once we get close to where we can see the wall. I stop everyone stares at me confused.

"Daylight, we can't sneak in just yet, gotta do some scoping."

"And how do you plan to scope? You have x-ray vision through the wall?" Daryl snorts

"Trees, duh, I thought you were the hunter?" I snort, then climb one of the tall trees until I can see the fire pits roaring up high, the walkers looming around on chains, the choices of fighters in the ring. I see the governor's apartment, the lights shining from the inside. Rick sees a flash of black hair in the window, then a small little face it disappears as fast as it appears though. He whispers to me from the next tree.

"Its not enough, I am not sure it is her. But we have to go in, if it is her and we don't get her I will not be able to live with the guilt." I nod agreeing and we wait, the sun goes down quickly. We see a chance, the person on watch on this certain wall closest to us, is facing the other way, watching fight that is going on the his left.

"I think I can climb up the bus and sneak up behind him and knock him out."

"Good plan, be careful, tell us when it's safe to come up." This is the one area of the wall that isn't fully protected yet, they have been trying to expand the wall so all they could to was use an RV and a school bus to block outsiders they put wood under the vehicles so you cant slide underneath, so all we can do it climb up then try to sneak down off the front hood and jump. Kinda tricky, you can't be loud. I start climbing up the rear, Mason giving me a boost. I try to keep my feet as quiet and as light as possible. I accidentally stumble slightly making a small creaking sound. He looks toward the walkers on the outside; I guess he thought it was moaning, he looks back toward the fire pit. I get right behind him, if I make one wrong move he will know I am there. I hit him across the head with the bat and he falls to the side I grab him, and lay him down, making a soft thud. No one seems to notice. I stand there a while, making sure no one is coming. I wave everyone on, we slide quietly down the hood, then jump off and we sneak to the side that the governor's apartment is on. We sneak to the alley behind the houses. We make our way with out being seen, I look through the window, everything in this room seemed clear so I stuck a bobby pin in, smoothly opening the door, We all go in, closing the door behind us. We hear footsteps coming toward this room; this room doesn't have a light so we can hide better. I lock the door in case the babysitter checks, I hide behind a dark heavy curtain, while Daryl and Rick get behind the desk, and Mason hides in a dark corner. The babysitter, Karen,

"Chloe, what board game do you want to play?"

"Life!" Sophia yells back

Karen opens the door into the walk in closet and steps in a few steps, I quickly shut the door and Daryl is right behind me with a chair. He shoves it under the door handle; we head out quietly going to the living room.

"Sophia?" We call out, we hear her gasp and when we go into the living room there she is sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Daryl hadn't entered yet, he was looking at something. Rick looks toward Sophia

"It is ok Sophia, remember us, I am Rick?"

She nods but still has a scared look on her face. Daryl enters the room and her face brightens and she rushes toward Daryl, his face breaks into a wide smile, he picks her up and spins her around.

" 'Phia! I am so glad you're ok! Your momma will be so happy!" She just buries her face into his neck. We start sneaking back out once we get onto the main road we see a shocked Martinez standing there. Staring at us.

"Governor! Intruders!" Before he can continue he gets pistol whipped by Mason's gun. He falls to the ground passed out. But the town is alerted now we have to get out. Doors are starting to open and people are running around. We hurry Daryl already on top of the bus; I am just about to climb down the bus when I look back. I see 3 girls coming out of one of the apartments, a girl with light blue eyes and curly blonde hair, a girl with light blue eyes and straight blonde hair, then a girl with striking blue eyes and black hair. Our eyes meet and I start screaming for her running back up the bus, but Rick and Mason are there pulling me back.

"No! Nooooooo! Let me go! No! Mia! No! Emily! Maya! LET ME GO!" They carry me back to the car. Letting me go I turn around to mason. Poking him in the chest,

"Mason! My sister and my 2 best friends were back there and you two pulled me away from her! I oughta kill you!"

"Leah, were not sure if it was them. And if it was you would have gotten killed going back!" Mason says calmly back. It is the stupid calmness that makes me lose it. I punch him as hard as possible in the face. His lip almost instantly turns purple and it has a small cut in it. I get in the car, knowing that if I go back with out anyone I will be killed. He starts to get in the back seat with me. I glare at him.

"Get in the front seat. Now!" I growl at him. Daryl and Sophia get in next to me. The only thing I remember on the way home was staring out the window. When we get out I go with Daryl to see Carol with Sophia. Carol breaks down, she lands on her knees bawling, her and Sophia hug, then cry together and hug some more, Carol carries Sophia to the bathroom to take out her contacts and wash the dye out of her hair. I head to masons cell and get all my stuff out and go into what used to be my cell. I lay my stuff out and get in bed.

"Leah? I am sorry ok? Leah?" I ignore him and he goes away. I cry all night long barely getting any sleep, knowing my sister and friends are with that wicked man. The next morning is the day of the wedding so I get up earlier than usual. I put on jeans and my favorite soft blue t-shirt and tie my shoes. I lay out my dress that Carol wants me to wear for the wedding with some high heels. I have like 4 other dresses, but Carol wanted me to wear this one, it is a soft shimmery pink, it stops a few inches above my knees and it has a cinched waist that is decorated with a shimmery white tie. It is also strapless. I got some silver earrings with diamonds, and a matching white head band. It is a really cute outfit. I head out to the basketball court to blow off steam; I won't have to see Mason until breakfast. I shoot, then catch my rebound and go in for a lay-up. After a while, Carol and Sophia come out to get me for breakfast.

"What's wrong Leah?" Carol asks when she sees the tears streaming down my face.

"Last night at Woodbury, Just as we were about to leave, I saw my twin sister and my friends there. But it was too dangerous to get to them, there still there with that wicked man." Carol gives me a hug and tells me it will be alright as we go in for breakfast.

"Leah I am so sorry, ok? But I care about you being safe more then anything? I didn't want you to be killed. I would rather you hate me for the rest of my life then die. Please forgive me?"

"Fine you big idiot! But your gonna help me get them back right?" He nods and we sit down. The door to the prison yard opens up and Maggie bursts in

"There is a big red truck outside with some girls in it; I don't know who they are. Where's Rick?"

"In the bathroom, I think, or the cell block" Carol answers, but I don't pay attention, I run to Daryl who has his keys in his hand. I yank them away, and rush out to open the gate. As soon as I see the truck I know who it is. Maya never let anyone else but her drive her truck. I yank open the gate and they drive in and hop out. Mia rushes toward me, we hug bawling the whole time. I am still crying when Emily gets to me, she hugs me as hard as she can then Maya gets there and yells,

"Pile!" Then hops on top of us knocking us all down into a big pile. We laugh and all of us are crying even Maya and she never, ever cries. We all look at each other and smile. We look over to see the whole group staring at us. We smile, laughing and crying, Emily and Maya's makeup running down there face. We look like a mess, but we are one big happy mess.

**You guys like? If you want to see what Mason, Leah, Mia, Emily and Maya are supposed to look like, go see on my instagram page walking_dead_7622 there are pictures that I found on the internet of what they are supposed to look like. Hope you liked please review!**

**M**


End file.
